Things Unspoken
by FencingBabe7
Summary: Ever think there was something between Kira and Kato? After being sex buddies, Kato develops something stronger than just lust for Kira. But Kira loves Alexiel. Spoilers for volumes 1 through 18. Warning: Mild Yaoi and vulgar language.


Disclaimer: I do not own Angel Sanctuary or the characters in this story.

* * *

CH.1

Kira walked into the room where Setsuna's body was being kept and stopped short in the doorway. Sitting next to the body sat another person. His face and chestnut hair looked exactly like Setsuna but Kira could tell the two people couldn't be more different. "Hey man, long time no see, huh?" the man said, with a wicked, oh-so-familiar smile.

Kira's face remained emotionless as ever. He didn't seem surprised. "You're supposed to be dead," he accused, sitting down, "killed by Setsuna, buried by me, Kato."

Kato smiled again, "Ah, man, don't be so cold to an old friend," he threw his arms around Kira, "I just wanted to see you so bad, I crawled out of my grave."

* * *

Kira remembered Kato back not so long ago when Kato had been a miserable druggie struggling to handle the pain of his childhood. More often than not, he ended up at Kira's house, completely stoned and bewildered. One of those times, Kato had randomly appeared there along with three bottles of vodka, and a huge stash of cocaine.

"Where are you getting the money for this?" Kira asked, as Kato stumbled against the bed.

"I sell," Kato slurred, "Oh, my head hurts."

"You have to stop doing this to yourself. If you're afraid of being no one, afraid of being weak, you have to face reality."

Kato's face went blank. He leaned against Kira's bed, his blond hair falling into his face. "I can't," he mumbled, "My life is one big piece of shit…." He hesitated and then said, nonchalantly, "I just broke up with that girl I was fucking."

"Aya?"

"Yeah. The stupid bitch was getting way too clingy."

Kira didn't say anything. Kato looked at him with narrowed eyes. "So I got no one to cheer me up when I feel like shit like this," Kato continued, "I'm so unloved."

"Are you trying to get me to say I love you or something?" Kira asked, "You'll still feel like shit even if I did."

"Oh, come on, Kira," Kato leaned towards Kira so that their faces were inches apart. Kira's dark eyes swam back and forth in his shaky vision, "Warm me up. Look, I'm shivering."

"Too much crack," Kira decided, his experienced eye watching Kato's small tremors, "It's your own damned fault you take so much."

Kato smiled bitterly. He put a hand on Kira's crotch. "I've tried everything and it's not working," he told him, seriously, "I need to forget myself. Even the vodka's not doing jackshit."

Kira just looked down at him with those black eyes. "It won't help," was all he said.

"Goddammit, Kira," Kato was already fumbling with his zipper.

Drugs and sex went together, right? And he had the fucking drug part down. "You don't understand a fucking thing about me."

"No?" Kira spun around and threw Kato on the bed, landing on top of him, "Is this what you want?"

Kato was so horny. Maybe it was the vodka, he wasn't sure. But practically the minute he felt Kira on him, he got hard. Kira was playing around with him, though. He got up off Kato and walked across the room, taking a sip from one of the vodka bottles on the floor. He screwed up his face. "Can't you get anything better that this?" he asked.

Kato wanted to scream at him. He lay there, the room spinning and going crazy before his eyes, with a hard on for no reason other than the fact that Kira was there. "Oh, what the hell," Kira said, taking another sip….

He was completely shit-faced within a half an hour. Kato was just lying on the bed there, watching him. He was shivering worse than ever. "I'm cold. Get me a blanket," Kato complained.

Kira came over towards him. "Come here," he was unzipping his pants.

Kato looked up at him. Kira never failed to be unpredictable, that was for sure. He hauled up his trembling body towards Kira. Their lips met briefly and Kato tasted vodka. He grinned, "I thought you were never gonna warm me up."

"Oh, shut up," Kira told him.

Kato gritted his teeth as Kira entered him. It was so painful going in. He quickly got used to it, though. To the feeling of Kira thrusting in and out of him, the only noise he could hear was Kira breathing in his ear. Kato forgot himself, just as he had hoped. He forgot his sucky life, his cruel family, his own failure. He forgot everything. He lost himself in pure carnal desires. _Better than drugs_, he thought to himself, with a twisted smile.

It was kinda weird, when he thought about it, that after having been friends with Kira for a few years that Kira was know standing behind him, fucking him. Kato's hand strayed to his own dick. The whole situation was way too hot to resist.

Kira didn't moan or make any noise at all when Kato felt him climax. Kato barely suppressed the moan in the back of his throat when he came a moment later. But he didn't want to seem too blissful….

Afterwards, Kira lit up a cigarette. "Want one?" he offered Kato. Kato took it and pressed the tip against Kira's to light it. They sat there, side by side, smoking, Neither said anything. Kato had stopped shivering.

It became a habit. Kato came over Kira's, drugged up or drunk, Kira fucked him and he felt better. He could never come without drinking or taking something first. For him, that was an excuse. Otherwise, he'd have to admit that he wanted it while not under the influence. Kato was too weak to admit that. He already struggled under the weight of too many other realities. So he got drunk and had sex. Kira got drunk sometimes, too, but unlike Kato, he just didn't seem to care about the implications of what he and Kato were doing.

Then the conflict over Setsuna happened.

One of Kira's best friend's was the freshman with the weird light hair, Setsuna. Kira looked after him like a brother.

"What punk, you want some more?" Yoji growled.

A few members of his gang, including Kato stood around Setsuna. Kira stood nearby, his head in a book, paying no attention to his friends.

Setsuna grabbed a piece of wood and hit Yoji with it. Blood spurt out of a cut above his eye. "That's it, you're dead!"

Setsuna swayed. "He's slowing down!" Kato said, "Let's get him now."

Kira shut his book with a snap. "Yoji…"

Yoji had grabbed Setsuna by the collar and raised his fist. "Yoji, Yoji. Enough," Kira moved towards him.

Yoji still didn't let go. "Not so hot now, huh, tough guy?" he was growling.

Kira's knee went straight into Yoji's crotch. "Perhaps you didn't hear me."

Yoji bent over in pain. "Alright, I heard you, I heard you."

With a last glance at Kira, Yoji hobbled off. The rest of the gang took it as a sign to follow him. "God, when is Kira gonna learn to pull his punches?" someone grumbled.

Kato glanced back at Kira, who was now crouching next to Setsuna. Kira's look was hard and cold as if to say, "Leave him alone."

It wasn't until later, though, that Kato really got it. Kira hunted him down in the alley where he often sold drugs. "Hey man, what's up?" Kato asked, rather pleased to have some company. Business was slow.

Kira's hand lashed out before Kato could even blink, slapping him across the face. Kato flinched. He could feel the blood rushing to his face. "What the fuck was that for?" he yelled.

Kira grabbed him by his shirt and shoved him against the wall. The two weren't very different in size or weight but Kira had always been inhumanly strong. "Don't fuck with him or you fuck with me," Kira growled.

"What?" Kato stared at him. He tasted blood in his mouth.

"Don't ever touch Setsuna again or I swear to God, I'll kill you."

"Yoji…" Kato began, trying to pull away.

"I'll kill Yoji, too, if he does it again," Kira cut him off, "Now, are you going to promise to leave him alone or not?"

Kato hated feeling weak. He especially hated feeling weak because of Kira. "Punk needs you to fight his battles for him?" he sneered, pulling his shirt out of Kira's grasp.

This time Kira's fist connected with Kato's stomach. Kato doubled over. Hatred shot through him. He straightened up despite the pain and threw a fist at Kira's jaw. Kira caught it in mid-air. He looked bored. "You really need more to convince you?" he asked.

Kato dropped his hand. He knew he couldn't even hurt Kira. "Alright, I'll leave him alone," he mumbled, slumping against the wall. He almost felt like he was about to fall over.

Kira stepped back and turned to go. He paused, "Oh, Kato, you should really eat something before taking drugs. You look pale."

Then he left. Kato watches him go and then slid down the wall, settling his elbows on his knees and his face on his hand. "Damn you, Kira. Damn you."

His body was trembling. _Guess I really haven't eaten anything all day_, he thought. But he felt more concerned about something besides his shivering: about the fact that he actually felt jealous, jealous of Setsuna, jealous of the fact that Kira had beat him up for Setsuna's sake. He didn't know why he should care. Kira was nothing to him but someone to go to when he couldn't walk straight. _That's all_, he told himself, _I don't care about that jackass_.

And yet he had ended up begging Kira to help him right before he died. It was no good. His bad luck got the better of him and he died at 17.


End file.
